bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Greedy Monkey
"Good old money. Gives you extra money, but consumes money for attacking. Be careful with your choice." Stats. Price: 1200 on medium. Rate of fire: 2x as slow as a Dart Monkey. Damage: 1. Layers: 1. Pierce: 1. Range: 0.7 Dart Monkey Equivalent. Unlocked by: having 3 4/2 Banana Farms at once. Tier 4 upgrades unlocked by: beating Money is the Root of All Evil. Appearance: looks like a 0/0 Dart Monkey with coins on its eyes and holding a 1 dollar note on his left hand. Special mechanics: it shoots 3 coins at once which have the same speed and hitbox as darts and spread over 30 degrees. When each of these coins hit a bloon or reaches its limit range, 60% chance of disappearing and 40% chance of falling on the ground. When a coin falls on the ground, it'll work like a Banana Farm's banana, except it only gives $1. Also, when it pops a bloon, it has a 50% chance of giving 1 extra money. However, for each coin it shoots, it'll cost you $1. Upgrades. Path 1. *Heads or Tails: Luck up! YEAH! Costs $425. **Chance for getting extra money when it pops a bloon increases from 50% to 75%. **Chance of coins falling on the ground is increased from 40% to 50%. **Icon is a coin with a tail drawn on it. **It now holds a big coin on his left hand instead of a one dollar note. (cosmetic) *My First Coin: This one is special. Costs $850. **The first coin it shoots at each round will have 100% chance of falling on the ground, and will give $100 when collected. It'll also be coloured bronze instead of gold. **It'll also deal 40 damage to bloons with multiple HP and pop 2 layers of bloons. **Icon is a shiny bronze coin with $100 written on it. **The gold coins on its eyes now become bronze coins. *Keepers: Get that money, my minions! Costs $1650. **It now builds Keepers on its range, just like a Monkey Engineer with its turrets. Those keepers look like doll heads. They shoot 2 coins at once which spread over 28 degrees. Since Keepers shoot only 2 shoots, they can't hit the bloon they're targetting (unless the bloon's very big, example: ZOMG). **Each keeper it builds will cost $20, and each coin Keepers shoot will cost $1. **Keepers have the same stats as the Greedy Monkey who built them. **Icon is a bunch of doll heads with $ on their eyes. **No cosmetical changes. *Enhanced Keepers: Is there anything better than quad-shots? Costs $4075. **Keepers now shoot 4 shots instead of 2. **Icon is 4 coins. **Keepers now have 4 eyes instead of 2. (cosmetic) Path 2. *Silver Coins: Money, money, money! We all love money! Costs $665. **Coins now have 2 pierce. **Each coin it shoots will take away $2, but will give $3 when it falls on the ground. **Icon is a shiny, light gray $. **The coins on its eyes now become silver coins, and the coins it shoots are now silver as well. (cosmetic) *Hundred Dollar Note: All stats up! Costs $1600. **Coins now have 3 pierce. **Adds 10% chance of coins falling on the ground. **Shot cooldown reduced to 80% of its original fire rate. **Now pops 2 layers of bloons. **Adds 5% chance of getting extra money when popping bloons. **Duplicates range. **Icon is a cyan dollar note with $100 written on it. **The 1 dollar note on its left hand is now blue. *Extra Coins: Pentashots for the win! Costs $1550. **5 frames after shooting the 3 spread coins, it shoots 2 extra coins which stay between the middle coin and the side coins. Those coins have the same properties as the other ones, and they do take away money for attacking. **Icon is 5 coins flying. **It now has 2 coins in each eye instead of 1. (cosmetic) *Money is Power!: Money is Power ability: wipe most bloons outta your way depending on how much money you have. Costs $2725. **You now have an ability called Money is Power. When you use it, you wipe M RBE of bloons in the screen, where M = current money. **The ability wipes out RBE from the strongest bloon to the weakest bloon. **Cooldown is 30 seconds. **Icon is a silver $ with a gold fire behind it. **No appearance changes. LeotheFox (Talk | ) 18:58, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers